Where My Heart Is
by ValaRose
Summary: Once Rin had a friend, he never knew why Shiro sent her away. After his fathers death, Rin meets a familiar face at his grave side. Can she save him from his demon side or was Shiro right that Rin's uncontrollable powers will be her end. rated M for adult themes in later chapters please r&r
1. Chapter 1 (08-16 17:22:02)

"That really hurt Rin!" The little girl pouted as she rubbed her side.

She had been too late to calm the rage that had exploded when the other children in their preschool class started taunting him.

"Demon, demon, demon." They would chant.

"I'M NOT A DEMON!" He roared, lashing out with his fists.

Sora dropped her doll and ran as fast as her little legs would allow her to.

"Rin! No!" She pushed herself between the two brawling boys.

The dark haired boy's blue eyes were wild, he didn't notice his best friend, his only friend, trying to calm him. All he saw was another body, another person calling him monster, demon. He didn't see Sora's golden red hair until it was too late. The punch connected with her ribs sending her

breathless to the floor.

The blue fire in his eyes extinguished in an instant.

"Sora." He dropped to his knees, tears were pouring down his face,

staining his cheeks.

She opened her large emerald eyes and smiled softly. He was frozen to the spot, he lost control and hurt the only person other than Yukio that he... Loved.

He couldn't look at her.

He felt so ashamed.

He wanted to rage and scream for what he had done.

"I'm not a demon." He whispered to the floor.

"I know." She said, pulling him into a hug.

He sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She held him tighter despite how much it hurt her.

That's how Father Fujimoto found them twenty minutes later still locked in each others embrace.

"Come now Rin. Time to go." He said in his calming voice. He bent to pick up his son but Rin was reluctant to let go.

Sora kissed his cheek and gave him a smile that she only reserved for just him.

"Go wait outside for me. I need to talk to your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, old man. I'm only five!" Rin went bright red and fumed as he went to the door to wait for his father.

"He's not bad, Father." She said in her little confident voice.

Shiro Fujimoto took in the little girl, long golden red curls, bright green eyes shining out wisdom beyond her years.

"He hurt you?"

For the first time her smile faltered as tears began to pool in her eyes. She held her side tightly trying to pretend she wasn't in pain.

She nodded.

"I couldn't stop him in time. I was in the way..."

The tears fell freely now.

"It really hurts, Father. But he's not bad! He just can stop himself sometimes, but I can! I see the blue flames in his eyes..."

"What do you mean blue flames?" He asked a little too sharply. Seeing the look of fear on the little girls face he instantly regretted his tone.

"When they hurt him and call him names, he gets mad there's a bright blue light in his eyes. I can make him stop."

The priests eyebrows knitted together. How? He thought to himself, how can this little girl control what no one else could.

He knelt beside the little red head and took her hand in his.

"How?" He asked gently.

Her tears had finally stopped and she gave the older man that warm beautiful smile.

"I hold him tight and tell him..." She blushed right to the roots of her hair.

He gave her an encouraging nod.

"That he's good and I love him, then he's not mad anymore."

Shiro nodded again.

Poor little thing. He thought to himself. She has no idea the power she has.

She's a vessel for his anger and in the end unless Rin learned to control his growing power he would destroy this girl with his rage.

There was a noise behind them causing both of them jump out of their skin and Rin appeared from behind his father's legs.

"Sora... I...I'll never hurt you again. I promise!" He ran to her and held her tight.

"Love you." He whispered in her ear.

Father Fujimoto watched the two of them. Still so innocent to the evil in this world. Soon Kurikara would be unable to contain Rin's demon side. He must do all he could to protect his son to keep the demon sealed in the sword. He must get Sora as far away from Rin as possible before it was too late.

It would break Rin's heart but to keep them both safe he must send the girl must go.


	2. Chapter 2

**12 Years Later**

The rain battered against a sea of black umbrellas as one by one the mourners began to file away from graveside until only Rin remained.

 _Alone._ He thought to himself.

 _It's my fault the old man's gone! Yukio can't barely look at me, my own brother blames me for his death. He has no idea how much I blame myself. If I could I would trade places with him in a heartbeat. I wish I could take it all back._

 _I wish I was dead!_

He stood by the graveside as day slowly past into night. He had long ago discarded his umbrella, he shivered, drenched to the skin. The weather seemed to be mourning the passing of Shiro Fujimoto as much as he was. He stood on shaking legs in a daze, everything was one massive blur, his heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

The rain had finally given way around midnight, leaving a cool, clear night sky filled with stars.

 _"I need you."_ He whispered to the night.

 _"Rin?"_

That voice. He recognised that voice. It had been twelve long years but the warmth was still there.

She stood a few feet away from him, the black dress she wore clung to every curve of her hourglass figure, her golden red curls pulled back from her pale face revealing those clear green eyes he had dreamt about every night since the day she left.

 _"Sora?!"_ He managed at last.

Silence.

It seemed to last for a life time, the kind of silence that was almost deafening as they took each other in.

 _"Please say this isn't a dream."_ A single tear rolled down his cheek as he stared into the girls eyes.

She ran to him, engulfing his rain sodden body in her arms, holding on to him tightly as the son of Satan broken down and wept into her shoulder.

 _"I'm here Rin, I will never leave you again."_ She cupped his face in her small hands, her eyes boring into his very soul.

Rin closed his eyes trying in vain to stop the tears flowing, his mind was fuzzy.

Nothing felt real anymore but she was here, he could feel the steady beat of her heart agaist his chest, her soft hand against his cheek. He opened his eyes at last and stared into the face of his old friend.

She was still beautiful.

He tightened his grip on her waist. He needed her to take the pain away.

 _"Please_. _Make it stop."_ He begged.

She pressed her soft pink lips against his.

It was like being struck by lightening, a electric current shot through Rin's body as he forced his tongue into her mouth, his nails dug into her waist.

he closer he pulled her against him, the deeper his nails dug into her flesh.

"I need you." He growled in her ear.

Sora put her hands on his heaving chest to stop him. The blue flames where in his eyes again, the jolt of electricity passed though his body into hers.

She felt weak as the power of the blue flames course through her veins, her blood was on fire. She rested her head against his chest.

"Love you." She whispered.

The static build up in the air around them cleared back into silent night.

"What just happened?" He asked as he finally released her from that power charged embrace.

Sora shook her head. "I don't know Rin."

It had seemed so dream like, the way they had been drawn to each other but his body knew better. He felt those cherry lips on his, he felt the thunder of her heart as her tongue met his.

A cloud of confusion drifted over him again. Sora had stepped away towards Shiro's grave, she felt blood soak her dress where Rin's nails had bitten into her skin.

Rin watched her, so much was racing through his mind, so many questions he needed her to answer.

"Sora?" He said quietly taking a great deal of interest in his shoes.

"I don't know Rin. I don't know what's happening." She turned to face him now, he didn't know if it was a trick of the light but for an instant her eyes seemed to reflect the blue of his flames.

"Father Fujimoto never explained why he sent me away or why I needed to go. If he told my parents they took it to their graves. I only found out about that they were exorcists a few months ago and that you..."

Rin's eyes widened in fear.

The old man sent her away? How could he do that, Sora was the only one who didn't treat him like so kind of monster. She was the only one who could snap him out of the rage that would consumed him.

He needed her, damn it! Since she had left his life had been a living hell, he had no one and now she knew he was demon spawn.

She seemed to sense his pain.

"You are Rin Okumura. Shiro Fujimoto was your father, Yukio is your brother. You may have demon blood but you don't belong to Satan! You are good Rin. Never forget that!" She said grabbing his hands.

The blue spark ignited in their clasped hands.

"Every time we..." She was cut of by Rin's rough lips crashing down on hers.

It was more intense than before. A desperate need exploding in both of them. The air was once again electrically charged.

Sora felt the world spin, her blood boiled as it absorbed the brilliant blue flames that surrounded them.

She felt Rin pull at her, she felt his smile against her mouth as his large hands tangled themselves in her now loose curls. He tore his lips from hers and felt them run down her neck. His teeth felt like tiny razors as he nipped her throat playfully.

"Promise me you'll never leave again. I love you." He whispered hoarsely.

"I promise."

His will power completely consumed by Satan's "gift".

His nails felt like iron as the dug back into her waist causing her to yelp in pain.

Her cry had snapped him out of it.

The flames went out once more.

Sora's legs had given way under her and she fell to the ground clutching her waist. Blood covered her hands.

"Rin..." Everything started to go dark.

As Rin ran back to the monastery with an unconscious Sora bleeding heavily in his arms dawned on him why his father sent her away.

His power was growing stronger by the day, if the Koma Sword failed to keep it safely sealed away, Sora would act like a lightening rod. Satan's power would transfer from the sword and take over her body eventually killing her and destroying him.

Shiro sent her away to save both their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rin will you calm down?!" Yukio demanded for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

A month had passed since the Okumura brothers buried their father, a long month of Cram School as well regular school.

Exactly a month since Sora came back into his life and almost died of blood loss because he lost control of his power.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Yukio! I almost killed Sora. Do you know how much I love that girl? I promised I'd never hurt her and I lost control."

He wanted so badly to draw his sword and destroy something so badly, to take all that rage and hatred he felt and just tear and burn the world down.

Pushing up his glasses that had slipped down his nose, Yukio sighed.

"What did you do Rin?" He asked in a quiet calm.

He stopped pacing and faced his twin brother tilting his head in a confused way.

"What do you mean?"

The younger brother sat at his desk going though lesson plans, this was the last conversation he wanted to have right now.

"How is Sora linked to you? Something must have happened when we were kids and you weren't exactly clear on what happened that night."

Rin dropped down into the chair at his own desk, he ran his fingers through his dark hair in frustration.

"I don't know." He said quietly looking at his big and destructive hands.

"I thought I was dreaming. It didn't seem real." He admitted.

Yukio waited patiently for him to continue.

"I... It was like this wave of energy surged through me when she touched me. Everything was fuzzy like it wasn't really happening to me, but I can remember her lips on mine, the way they tasted... I needed her to take the pain away and then everything went black. I lost control."

There was a long silence. Rin couldn't look at his brother.

"Did you... you know?"

The son of Satan blushed a deep crimson.

"No." He muttered.

Taking off his glasses, Yukio rubbed his eyes wearily but he was relieved that things hadn't went that far.

"From what you've told me and from what Mephesto has gathered, it seems that Sora's life is bound by blood to your power. If you lose control it effects her too. In other words lose control and Sora's life force will weaken and eventually she will become so weak she will die Rin. You have to gain complete control for her!"

His mouth was agape as he processed everything his little brother had told him. He understood know why his father sent her away, Shiro knew that Rin was unpredictable and would in the end kill the only friend he ever had.

"I won't let that happen!" He shouted.

"I know you won't. She'll be getting out of hospital soon, we should get this place ready for her."

It was Rin's turn to sigh. "Is that a good idea staying with us. What if something... happens?"

"Keep your cool and wear a condom."

Rin threw a book at his brother, but he ducked as it flew over his shoulder.

"I... Wouldn't... I mean I would... Shut up four eyed, mole face!" He spluttered.

Laughing Yukio heaved himself from his chair and pulled Rin to his feet.

"How does she stop the rage?" He asked suddenly.

The dark haired boy looked out of the window, the day was cold and rain battered against the glass. He was lost in his own world, lost in the night she came back, lost in her lips.

He needed her, in more ways than one.

He smiled shyly. "Two words and I'm calm."

Yukio looked confused, could it be that simple?

"Love you." He whispered


	4. Chapter 4

Rin paced back and forth across the bedroom of his dormitory. He had spent the whole day decorating the place, balloons and streamers adorned ever inch of the room.

Rin had been working hard with Ukobach in the kitchen for hours baking the perfect cake to welcome Sora home.

"Where the hell are they?!" He demanded.

"Breathe Rin, relax and stay calm." He took a deep breath and held it for as long as he could.

He was so nervous, what if something happened? It wasn't the angry he worried about, he knew when it came to Sora he would do anything to protect her.

He would die for her.

That wasn't what was on his mind.

All he could think about was the night she came back. The way she looked that night, it was exactly the way he had dreamed.

Pale and beautiful, that low cut black dress...

He felt himself stir and harden at the thought of what could have happened that night, despite Sora having been gone from his life for so long, he wanted her.

He wanted her to make all the doubt and sadness stop, he wanted her to know he never stopped thinking about her, he never stopped loving her.

Seeing her under the light of the stars in the cemetery, the gentle midnight breeze causing rain droplets that had collected on the branches of the old oak tree to drip down over her shoulders making that already tight dress cling even more to her curvy figure.

He groaned with desire, his erection straining against his tight black jeans.

His hand started to make its way under the waistband.

"CALM DOWN!" He yelled at himself.

He felt the tension leave his body instantly.

"Ever since she got back, I've been like this, I wonder if it has something to do with that blood bond thing, Yukio was yammering on about..."

The phone rang breaking into his thoughts.

It was Yukio.

"Where the hell are you, four eyed mole face?! You should have been back hours ago."

"Come to Sir Pheles's office now!" Said his exasperated twin.

Rin rolled his large blue eyes, the last thing he wanted was to see that weirdo!

"Yukio." He said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his cool.

"Is this some joke? I haven't seen Sora in twelve years, she's been back a month and in that time..."

"You almost killed her.' His brother said coldly.

Rin felt a coldness rush over him, seeing her covered in blood when his demon side won out terrified him. He had lost her once, damn it if he was going to lose her again.

"OK." He said in a defeated kind of way.

"What's it about, Yukio, can't it wait?"

He heard his younger brother sigh.

"It's the blood bond Rin." He answered simply as he hung up.

...

Thank you to all the new readers and followers this chapter is for you guys.

Please review if you get the chance.

All critic is welcome and I will take it all on board.

Reviews = Chapters

XoXo


End file.
